Memoirs
by Yueaifeng
Summary: Masquerade's memories of past events, starting from Shun's birthday, to the note. Prequel to 'Regret' Yaoi Masquerade/Shun
1. Gift

-July 8-

"Ouch..." Shun cried out as quietly as he could, but unfortunately, Dan heard his cry. Trying to muffle his laughter so the other couldn't hear, he asked how a _needle_ could hurt Shun. "Shut it." Shun warned, lightly punching Dan on the arm, a teasing smile on his face.

Dan rolled his eys and went back to typing his part of their project. They were doing it on the Phases of the Moon. Yes, Dan and Shun were doing a project on the moon phases. Unfortunately, they had less then three days to finish it.

As I watched the pair, I mentally yelled at Dan, not that he could hear me. He was the reason why Shun wasn't able to work properly on the project earlier. Yes, I, Masquerade, was spying on Shun and Dan, working on a project. Things change a lot, don't they?

"Shun?" Dan asked "Do you know what day it is?"

"July 8th, Tuesday. Why?"

"It's your birthday..." Dan mumbled.

'WHAT!?' I mentally yelled. How could I forget? Gods, I don't even have a present. Leaving Hydranoid on the branch, I jumped out of the tree and ran to the mall. I was wondering what Shun might like. I was looking through some stores when I saw a fluffy, green, stuffed pheonix and a black and purple, fuzzy, stuffed dragon. I thought they sort of looked like Hydranoid and Skyress, so I bought them both. When I got to my apartment, I found a relatively small box, and gently placed the phoenix within it. Finding some wrapping paper, I wrapped the box until it was perfect. Typing a fast card to Shun took time, and before I knew it, it was already five o'clock. Adding a small jasmine to the present, because jasmines were Shun's favorite flower, I headed back to the tree. Hydranoid told me that Dan left to go home a while ago, and Shun was eating dinner with his grandfather at the moment, so I went into Shun's room and placed the neatly wrapped box and jasmine on his desk and left, leaving his room exactly how Shun left it, with the exception of the present. I watched as Shun returned to his room, and saw the present. Shun walked cautiously to his desk, and pick up the card:

"_A present for your birthday, Shun. I hope you like it._" he read. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, then he started to open the present patiently. When he saw the jasmine, however, he stopped unwrapping the gift, and, with one of his delicate hands, picked the flower up. A small smile fell onto his beautiful face, and he stalked to the window. I backed up into the shadows as far as I could without slipping. Shun opened his balcony window, and stepping into the moonlight. It was as if he truly was an angel! "Thank you... who ever you are." Shun whispered to the night sky, caressing the single white jasmine I had left him. Returning inside, with the balcony still wide, he took the half-unwrapped gift and returned to his position outside. Jeesh, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was a girl with a very, _very_ flat chest. I mean, he was wearing cobalt blue pajamas with white doves on them. He also had slippers, in which the front was shaped as a bear. His hair wasn't in his usual ponytail, and his usually cold and hard eyes were soft. The only thing missing were the wings.

As Shun lightly opened the wrapping, he cut one of his slim fingers on the paper. Shun stuck his finger into his mouth and licked the blood clean. Resuming to the gift opening, Shun took out the stuffed plush. A small audible gasp was heard, and Shun looked awestruck. Slowly, an angelic smile appeared on Shun's face. He hugged the stuffed phoenix tightly, as if he were to let it go, it'd disappear for all eternity. "Thank you so much..." he whispered.

_Thank you._ That was enough for me. And, of coarse, this lovely sight. I got all I wanted, and Shun liked his present. I was happy. Completely happy. I watched as Shun returned to his cozy, warm room, and close the balcony door, covering it with the silky, white curtains to cover the glass windows. I heard a soft _click_, signalizing that Shun had locked the door. Heh. I could still get into his room anyways. That's what the Dimensional Transportation System was made for. Okay, maybe it was accidentally used to go to Vestroia, but who cares? Anyways, I always have Alice's bobby pins.

Shun was my Angel. The angel I cannot have, for I am a tainted soul. But I will try my best to protect him. Shun was my angel, and I, his guard. Shun was the one I will be here for, no matter what.

At least, until I commited suicide, for then he may rest in peace. My decision was made long ago, I just waited for the right timing, and I was ready. Twenty days later, I sent Shun the note, and that's when it all began.

* * *

Lol Out of Character-ness. I'm not actually sure if Shun's birthday is in July, or if he even like flowers. I'm basing some of his preferences on mine. As for the Stuffed toys, who doesn't like them?


	2. Ponder

**Shun's Point of View  
**

* * *

I don't even know why I'm so angry!

Well, that's a lie, considering that I actually do know why I'm so angry. Really, I'm just so sick and tired of _him_ always telling me what to do. Who cares if I don't wash my face or brush my hair? Who cares if I like that stupid garden we walked by? Who cares if I don't know how to bike? I mean really! Since my mother went into that coma, he's been treating me like a slave. Maybe it's just the stress building up from moving out of the house I've been living in my whole life. Or maybe it's because my father's an ass.

But really! He doesn't have to force me to learn how to ride a bike. Even when I did know how to bike, I never liked it! What's the point of learning if I'm not even planning on using it when I'm older? And I'm sick and tired of him always going in to my room and messing it up to his liking. I like my room the way it is. And really! Dark blue walls wouldn't look _that_ nice with blue curtains. Light green would be better… much better. And the stupidest rule of them all: not being allowed to listen to music for more then half an hour!

Music became my sanctuary when my mother first fell ill. She's always sing to me and she was the one to teach my to learn the flute and making sounds with what nature provides. I loved music. It was my life.

I sighed in irritation, glaring at the wall. I felt like screaming. That silence was deafening. It's always like that when I can't listen to music or read in the silence. It was horrible. I can't stand the silence.

* * *

My alarm clock went off; beeping it's irritating, yet soothing sound. I groaned, and slowly got of my uncomfortable bed. The large line of small stuffed animal looked at me while the few plushes on the lower shelf of my bed seemed to look at me curiously.

Okay, I admit it; I love stuffed animals and plushes. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I could be such a girl at times. But I couldn't help it! They were so cute! My eyes trailed to my personal favorite plush. The magnificent, beautiful, majestic, green phoenix that sat on my bedside table glowed with the light of the sun.

Smiling, I carefully picked it up, absent mindlessly stroking its fuzz while trying to think of who gave it to me. It couldn't be my father, for he was a bastard and thought these adorable things were a waste of money, while my grandfather thought them to be pests. I once thought that it was from my mother, but she probably would have given it to me personally. Anyways, she was still in her… coma…

And of course, Dan knew about my addiction to stuffed animals, but probably wouldn't be caught dead in a store full of them, and the tag that came with it (whoever gave it to me must have been very forgetful, for he or she did not remove the tag) clearly said that it was from 'The Stuffed Palace' store. Because of that, I immediately ruled out any guys who would care about my birthday. If Julie found a stuffed animal like this, she'd probably keep it for herself, while Runo, when she first came into my room two days after my birthday, had fainted at the sight of them, and she's now scared for life thanks to my endless (and I mean **endless) **amounts of stuffed animals. She said that she would never have guessed that I like stuffed animals. So now there was on two options left. They're either: Marucho specially ordered one, or I take the tag and hope that there's a database for orders.

But Marucho never knew about my insane stuffed animal collection. And my grandfather threw away the tag a long time ago. I knew somewhere in my heart, I hoped _Masquerade_ was the one who had given it to me. But we all knew he didn't care. I haven't even talked to him for a long time…

"Shun?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Skyress. I smiled faintly at her, put down the plush and picked her up.

"Good morning, Skyress." I responded to her. But then something hard stroked me. I had school today, albeit it's not normal school. More like Creepy Ninja School for Freaks, constructed by my own Grandfather, but whatever. Tearing off my cerulean blue pajamas with doves on it, I grabbed my navy blue shirt and my, as dubbed by Dan, _emo_ pants. Practically throwing them on, I rushed to the connected bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and did everything else my bastard father wanted me to do in the mornings and ran like heck to get to the freak school. Shit, I didn't get to pull my hair into its normal hairstyle, nor did I grab my purple jacket or Skyress. I hope she'll be all right…

* * *

Arg. The end of the day was more exhausting then usual, since I didn't get to eat breakfast, my hair kept getting in my hair and whatnot. Practically dragging myself home, I didn't pay attention to the figure that stopped in front of me. At least, no until hey threw me onto his back a carried me somewhere. I recognized the silky hair and the beautiful mask. The coat was all too familiar too.

"Masquerade? What are you doing? Where are you taking? Why are you doing this? And more importantly, why do you care?" I asked, too tired to really pull away. Instead, I wrapped my arms securely around him, so I wouldn't fall.

I could sense the smirk that was weaving its way onto his face. "I do believe my name is Masquerade, and as you can tell, I'm carrying you, since you're much too weak to do anything at this moment." I flinched at the _weak_ comment, even if it was true. "As for where I'm taking, where would I take you? Of course I'm bring you to your house!" he exclaimed, his smirk widening, if that was possible. "As for why, I don't really know myself." His smirk faltered a bit. "I guess I'm not use to seeing you look to weak and tired…" he trailed off. "And really, why do I care? I guess I can't stand you looking so weak."

I tried keeping the shock inside of me, that's when I felt his arm supporting my legs. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe it was just because of Naga that he seemed so insane. I smiled in spite of myself and dug my head into the crook of his neck. I don't know why, but I had an urge to do that. And I didn't mind that he tensed, nor did I mind that he seemed a bit uncomfortable. It didn't matter at all.

We arrived at my house soon enough. I guess something inside of me wanted to ask him a question I've been dying to ask.

"Do you know where Dan has been lately?"

And Masquerade tensed very much, and trembled. I don't know why, but he did.

"No" was his curt answer. Then he let me go, placing me on the ground when he didn't have to, and left.

I stood there, confused, and slightly disheartened at the fact that, after almost three years, my former enemy had grown more than a foot taller than me.

* * *

Ne, what do you think? I tried harder this time to write more! If your wondering about the first sector with the anger with his dad, It's sort of something that going on around here. Of course, my mum isn't in a coma, but... Anyways. I want that phoenix plushie! T-T As for the 'Shun-liking-stuffed-plushes' thing, I thought it's be cute! :)

Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Bakugan. I have a Kurama plush though...

P.S. Next this I port will probably be for 'Regret' and don't ask for Fake at the moment. I'm writing as fast as I can (Although I'm not that fast with words. :( )


	3. Death part 1

I couldn't stand it! That look he gave me, wondering about the one I hated the most, begging me to give him the information he wanted. The information I'd rather die keeping secret than living with it out to the world.

In truth, I did know where Dan was. He and his family had to go on a 'family emergency' in Florida. He wouldn't be back until late this night. But my thoughts were clouded by Shun. His messed up hair from all the physical contact he'd had. His lips parted, panting, gasping. Sweat covering his body in the most delicious ways. He, not paying close enough attention to me until I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way home…

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't think of that at the moment. The walls had ears, so they would know what I was thinking of. They would know, and tell Shun that I was, in a sense, _stalking_ him. Wow, I needed a life.

Suddenly, I heard a pleading voice in my head. _"Do you know where Dan has been lately?"_He had sounded so desperate, so deprived. I guess It make me snap, which was way I went back to the apartment I lived in instead of watching Shun like I would normally have. I clutched my head in pain, groaning ever so slightly.

Shun's voice echoed in my head, repeating and repeating, until I think I was going to snap. I couldn't stand Dan; I was going to bloody _murder_ him. Why? Why did Shun like him so much? Why? Why couldn't he like me? **Why? **It hurt so much! I was scared. Scared that Shun loved Dan, even though I knew he liked _Alice_ more_. _I was scared that I'd never see him smile at me. Just so scared!

Naga once told me that the only way to get rid of your fears is by destroying them. That would lead me to killing Shun, but I knew I'd never intentionally hurt my Angel. Never. I'd never kill Shun. Than an idea came to my head.

Letting go of my head, I smirk ever so wildly, and I knew I looked like an insane madman, but it couldn't be helped. I'd destroy this fear. I'd rip it to shreds, and _enjoy _it's scream. I'd laugh in it's face, too.

Taking a small blade and a hammer, I left my apartment, smirking the whole way as I headed towards the brunette's house. He wouldn't know what hit him. He wouldn't suspect a thing. And most of all: he wont live to tell anyone.

Hiding in the shadows using the stealth I earned from watching Shun all the time, I patiently waited with eagerness radiating from me. I'd said I'd destroy him, didn't I? My weapons stayed hidden in the safety of my coat. This would be fun.

Seeing the lights turn on, I smirked even more. Dan stepped into my room, and closed the door behind him. I decided that I'd make my entrance. Stepping into the light of the moon, I made sure I was visible to my newfound enemy. "Hello Dan." I said icily, with my normal mocking tone in it.

"Masquerade!?" was my reply. Ah, he said that a lot. Now I remember why I stopped by so much. It was so no one would grow too suspicious as to why I was gone all the time, and it was also so I could get my chance to intimidate the young man in front of me. "What do you want this time?

"I propose a battle. You have one hour to prepare. Meet me in the abandoned warehouse by the by, got it?" I almost scowled the last part, but I kept as composed as I could. My smirk was ever present on my face.

Dan grinned and said he would be there. What a fool. I smirked at the thought. He'll die today. He'll die as cruelly and painfully I could make it.

* * *

I know, It's short, but It's only half of this chapter. I just thought of adding this on right know because it's a cool cliff hanger... and because I want to draw Masquerade and Shun together...

Anyways. This chapter is dedicated more or less to Nazrindi for being such a nice person! XD Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I still find this pointless, but... I own nothing but drawings I did of Shun and Masquerade.


	4. Death part 2

I sat on a crate, my insane smile never leave its place on my mouth. Dan trotted into the cold, damp shack-like place. Let's the blood fly.

* * *

Police cars, ambulances and even fire trucks surrounded the bridge. A couple was crying over the death of their only child. Shun stared in disbelief. A cabin was in flames, giving light to see the destruction that was made.

Dan Kuso lay on the ground. His blood was mixed with the dirt while his body lay in pieces. His right arm was literally ripped off and thrown aside, letting the world see the infection that was quickly gathering. The elbow bone of his left arm was shown, bruises already forming. An eyeball was ripped out while the other was stabbed, most likely having hit the brain. The most gruesome from the slaughtered body, was the stomach area.

Dan's ribs had been either brother, or ripped out. Blood oozed quickly from the wound. His stomach had been ripped open. Many of his muscles and organs had been ripped out, including his heart.

I was horrified with what I had done, and a sob of despair rose to my throat. I sprinted away from my spot on top of the bridge. I was scared out of my mind. What did I do…?

* * *

Shun saw a flash of red and white dash of from the corner of his blurred vision. Tears had taken over possesion of his mind and his heart. Whoever had done this devered to die, in his opinion.

That's when he saw Dan's Bakupod. Sneaking away from the mourning crowd, Shun checked the last message he got.

It was from Masquerade.

"How dare he do this..." Shun whispered heartbrokenly.

* * *

I know, it's too short. I wanted to make it longer, but I am running out of ideas here. Next is poor Skyress! Nuuu! I don't like typing short chapters, but I'm sorry!!!1


End file.
